Guilt of Love
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: SasuSaku! Sasuke feel guilty of what he did to Sakura, so he goes to apologize to her. I suck at summeries. But i think it's good! R&R! [oneshot]


**Yes! Another one shot of mine. I really like this one so I hope ya'll do too! Please read and review!**

There was always smile plastered on her face. There always was. She walked to the bridge where she met her team everyday as usual. On the way, she would greet people and maybe even help if she could. But no, today, there was no smile. Just a fake smile. Easily, it could be told right away.

All because of him.

Why did she even bother? Sakura knows by now that the boy does not like her. Sasuke does not like her. Probably doesn't even care about her. Nope. Nothing. Yet, she has a strong will of trying to get him. But today, it was like she had no will at all, even the fake smiled proved it.

As she walked to the bridge, he looked. Sasuke had a weird feeling in his stomach now. He knew what it was, guilt. After yesterday he felt he was too harsh. Yes, he was always cold, but yesterday, he felt he went over the limit.

_Sakura…_

As he looked at her, he noticed how she really looked. There was a smile, but it was a fake one. She was staring at the ground, not even bothering to look up at him. The girl looked weaker than ever, and was very silent. Was it because of him? Of course it was. There was no doubt about it. He needed to apologize.

After all…he did love her deep inside…

Suddenly, the memory of what happened came inside his head.

**Flashback**

_Again, it was the end of the day and the team left for home, or something. Naruto, with Hinata, Kakashi…well, n one exactly knew, and Sakura…go and annoy Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Oh god, here she comes._

_"Sasuke-kun, want to walk home together?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, do you want to do something together?"_

_"No."_

_She was getting annoying._

_"Want to walk around together?"_

_"No." this time, his tone was madder._

_"Do you want to do anything together Sasuke-kun?"_

_That's it._

_"No Sakura. I don't want to do ANYTHING with you. Not walk with you, hang with you, and not even talk to you!"_

_He shouted that in her face and had fierce eyes._

_"Leave me alone Sakura! Don't ever ask those questions again! Go away!"_

_A river of tears formed in the girl eyes. He had done it. He had pierced her heart and now she was broken. Sakura ran away, crying like hell. But Sasuke didn't care, right? Wrong._

_'What have I done? Sakura…damn!'_

_And with that, Sasuke had guilt for the rest of the night._

**End of Flashback**

For the rest of the day, that event played in Sasuke's head. No matter what, every time he thought of it, more guilt came. He seriously needed to say he was sorry, or needed to do something! Sasuke was now annoyed of this problem. Damn him and his coldness.

Also during the day, Sakura didn't say a word. Not one little peep. If they talked to her all she would do is nod her head or do some kind of signal. It was very different to them. "Sakura-chan! Speak!" Naruto tried everything he could to get her to speak up to him. "Sakura, are you okay?" Even Kakashi-sensei tried his best.

Naruto was getting really mad at this and even blamed it on Sasuke. "What did you do to Sakura-chan?" Sasuke just stared at him angrily. "None of your business." "None of mine! Sakura-chan is not talking teme! If you did something to hurt her so badly, I will hurt you!" "Stay out of my problems Naruto. I'm going to fix it." "How exactly? 'Sakura, stop crying. I'm sorry okay? God, you're annoying.' Like that?" "That was not funny." "It wasn't supposed to be." "Dammit Naruto!" "You get Sakura back to the way she was Sasuke-teme or I'll kick your ass!" "Hn."

Sasuke needed to do something, but what?

At the end of the day, when everyone left, Sasuke decided he would go talk to Sakura. When he was going to, he noticed something. Sakura wasn't heading towards her home.

What was she doing?

Sasuke now was very curios and now worried. _'where did she go!" _he was now really worried. The Uchiha was now hopping in all the trees, tracking her. Going form one part of Konoha to the next, she was not in his sight.

_'Dammit Sakura, where are you?'_ He was so mad now. As he was jumping in one tree to the next, he noticed a hill. There was a person. Pink hair was swaying and there was a girl on a red ninja outfit. It was Sakura! He finally found her! As Sasuke started to walk towards her, he noticed something. Sakura's foot was going out to the edge or the hill. Oh no, she was going to fall off the hill to die?

"No…" he whispered, then shouted, "SAKURA!"

'_Sasuke-kun….is that you?'_ but it was too late for him she thought. She felt herself falling off the big hill and was waiting for the ground. Damn, what was she thinking? The raven haired boy jumped off the hill and was falling towards her. "Sakura!" he got close and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised. He was saving her from a stupid mistake.

Both landed on the ground hard, yet safely. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as checked on Sakura. All she did was nod at the boy. Now he was angry.

"What were you thinking! You could've killed yourself! What is wrong with you?"

Again, she was hurt, but responded. "After yesterday, I thought you really hated me. Hated me so much you didn't want to see me again. So I thought I would die without you caring." When she finished her sentence, Sakura suddenly felt her head on a warm chest and arms around her.

"I'm…sorry."

Her eyes went wide.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for what I said. I know I was very mean, but please forgive me…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"My heart is full of hate right now. It's hard to even smile Sakura. All I can do is glare at people and respond coldly. Deep inside though, I know there is love. I just can't find it. I know I love you Sakura. I just can't show it, or find it yet. When the day comes to where I can, will you help me find the light Sakura? Help me find my love I know I have for you?"

She was crying onto his shirt but was happy at the same time. "Yes, I will help you no matter what."

"Arigatou Sakura." He tightened the embrace a little then let go. He looked at her then kissed her forehead.

"Sakura, I do love, remember that. Just can't show it, nor find it."

"I know."

With that, they walked together and both headed separate ways for home.

_Sakura, you're the light I need to find in my heart, you're my love. Someday, I'll find you in my heart with your help._

**Okay! I loved it! Hope you did too! R&R!**


End file.
